The Abyssal of Angel Tower
by WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: In this world, few things never change. For the longest of times, Abyssal Units were thought to be converted Ship Girls who were sunk in battle. That began to change on one dark night. *On hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01: Prologue

It was a dark cold night on Major Isle. A colossal battle had taken place, thousands of ship girls died… but they still came out victorious. Not all of the Abyssals were killed in the battle, however. A Battleship Hime guarded by two Seaport Hime had managed to sneak onto land. The Battleship Hime carried with her an infant unlike all others. His father was not an Abyssal like his mother, but an Admiral who saw potential in the Abyssal ships. Their goal was to find a place to raise the child without persecution from the ships… the infamous Angel Tower, which grants sanctuary to those who ask it. They needed to be fast but stealthy for at night the ships patrol the streets along with their assigned Admiral.

Their fear was an encounter with Admiral Othello. Unlike other Admirals, he chooses to personally partake in battles against the Abyssals, earning him a reputation of terror among them. Othello felt no remorse for them, and wished to sink every last one.

The tower was in sight for the three… when all at once a clap of thunder that illuminated the dark made their hearts stop in horror. On horseback accompanied by an Atago and Takao… was Admiral Othello. His name shakily escaped one of the Seaport's lips as he squinted unapprovingly at them.

"Abyssals…" he spoke as if angered by the sight of them.

The Battleship Hime tried to keep from being suspicious, but the Takao had already taken notice of the blanket in her arms. "What are you hiding?" she spoke reaching for her.

Panicked, she managed to slip by her and ran. Atago attempted pursuit only to be tackled by a Seaport as the other attempted taking down Takao. Admiral Othello scoffed and had his horse gallop after her.

She ran as hard as she could, praying, hoping that she could make it to Angel Tower in time. She took every path she could that would force the admiral to have to go around. Thunder clapped and lightning crashed as she reached the steps of Angel Tower. She hurried up the steps and banged the knocker on the doors crying out for sanctuary. Her panic grew as she heard the hooves of Othello's horse draw closer.

"Sanctuary! Please!" she cried as he dismounted his horse. Drawing his blade he walked to her, a glare of hate on his face. She materialized a cannon to block his blade and knock him back. She opened fire at him forcing him to take cover. From an upper balcony a Houshou took aim with an arrow and let loose an arrow drawing her attention to block it. This gave the admiral the opportunity to charge and run her through. He took the baby wrapped in blankets from her as she fell back on the steps, and he took a few steps from her.

"What do we have here?" he spoke as he unwrapped him. As soon as he saw the infant's horns he knew… he was staring at the face of the first of his kind… a naturally born Abyssal, a being of flesh and blood with a mother and father. Abyssals he'd seen until then had all been sunken Ships that were converted. Disgusted he carried the infant to the edge where the canal ran. "STOP!" he heard a woman exclaim. Over his shoulder he saw a Nagato dressed in clothing befitting a priestess armed with a staff holding the body of the Battleship in her lap glaring at the admiral.

"You have spilled the blood of one who claimed Sanctuary!" she barked at him. He simply sighed tipping his hat. "She ran. I pursued. Her death is her own fault." He spoke coldly.

"These stairs are sacred and are neutral ground! You have broken the very principal this tower was built for!" she shouted becoming more cross. She stood and walked to him taking the infant from him not breaking eye contact with him.

"You would raise him?!" he shouted. She merely lowered her glare and walked back toward the tower as a Kangou priestess and Haruna priestess retrieved the body of the Battleship Hime. He continued to claim it would be a mistake, but the priestesses ignored him and took the infant inside.

"My lady, we must name him." the Kangou priestess spoke. "Yes, if we are to raise him we cannot simply refer to him as 'boy'." Haruna concurred.

"Fear not, sisters. I have already made a name for him. A name that befits him. His name shall be Jundo. He is but a mere baby… pure… so his name shall be." she spoke smiling at the sleeping infant. She carried the infant all the way to her chambers where she looked out over the city as it began to rain. "I will not allow you to be subjugated as the others are…" she swore to him. From then on Jundo was raised inside of Angel Tower, where he would be cared for and loved even though he is of mixed blood. He would play an instrumental purpose beyond what even he would think himself capable of.

End Chapter 01 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02: Special Student

Some years passed as little Jundo began to grow. His horns went from being soft and squishy to being solid and sharp. They changed from a pink color to being dark red. His left eye was blue but his right was red, but those who were around him didn't seem to mind. His long jet black hair gave the younger girls of the tower someone to practice braiding on as well, as he was always willing to do things if it meant he wouldn't be looked at with fear. Most others were terrified of being near him, mostly on part of his horns and mixed eye colors.

Jundo loved his job in the tower more than anything. He was in charge of ringing the great bell every day at 8 to signify that the admirals had gone to bed and it was "dark hour", where everything on the island becomes very quiet. During this time he liked to sit on the roof with the gargoyles enjoying the breeze and view of the city from the tower. He even gave names to the gargoyles, and talked to them as if they were real because he had no friends who lived inside the tower.

On his tenth birthday he materialized his first Abyss Cannon which took the form of a floating ball with stubby limbs and jagged jaws from which the barrel protruded. Lady Nagato had to help him demilitarize it so he didn't accidentally hurt someone. The base of cannon remains around him, causing unease in some people, but it's generally harmless… so long as you don't tempt it to bite you.

Most days Jundo wonders why he can never go to school with the young ship girls and cadets who will someday be admirals. When the school has a field trip to the tower, Lady Nagato makes sure to hide him as well, almost as if she fears them seeing how much he looks like an Abyssal vessel.

So on his eleventh birthday he asked Lady Nagato to let him to go school. The request certainly took her aback. "Why do you wish to go to school now, Jundo?" she nervously asked him.

"I see all of them laughing with friends, rigorously training, playing games… it looks like fun." he responded with a beaming smile.

Lady Nagato feared this day. Anyone being enrolled into the school had to be approved by the resident lead admiral… Othello. She also feared the prejudice and culture shock he would experience once he was enrolled. Jundo has lived most of his life care free, blissfully unaware of the war between Ship Girls and Abyssals. Her ultimate fear… was that he might snap, and decide he hates Ship Girls.

"Please, Lady Nagato, please?" he begged with his sparkling eyes. She couldn't say no to him. Even if she had mustered the strength, she wouldn't have been able to come up with a reason he would be able to understand. That evening she requested to meet with Admiral Othello. The minute she saw him she knew that he knew exactly why she had come. All the same he invited her in.

"So he desires to go to school like all the other boys and girls." he laughed. "It isn't so weird is it? He wishes to have friends." she argued. "The problem with it is that those boys and girls are being trained to attack and kill his kind." he retorted. "So? Simply hide that purpose from him." she suggested.

A sadistic grin came to his face. "When you put it that way. I guess we could enroll him. After all, he has that floating turret doesn't he? What's the sense in having a weapon if he can't use it?" he chuckled. She knew it was inevitable, as artillery classes are mandatory. Her fear is that Othello is correct and he bears the instinct to attack as an Abyssal unit. It was the purpose she demilitarized his turret for in the first place. She couldn't go back and tell him she changed her mind… so she regretfully agreed to reattach the cannon of his turret on the terms he would be allowed to enroll. The next morning she awoke Jundo and dressed him for school. No surprise, his turret wasn't too happy to have its mouth held open at all times because of its barrel after having it removed for so long. With everything prepared, she escorted him to the Ship Academy. The entire way there people were shocked and stared in awe at Jundo… or more accurately… his now-armed turret and his horns.

The minute they arrived at Ship Academy, the looks of fear on the Ship Teachers fades was evident. They had never had a hybrid student before… let alone a hybrid of the enemy. Lady Nagato had to pray for his safety now, as much as she wished she could keep her eyes on him at all times.

Jundo assured her that he'd be good and hurried to his assigned classroom. He had never seen so many kids his age before, but was confused to see so many cowering at the sight of him. Then the Kangou teacher entered and saw their evident fear.

"Calm down, everyone, he's our new student. Don't be afraid, he's here to learn just like you are." she spoke. The students were only brave enough to leave the space beneath their seats, but all were wary of him and his turret despite his friendly greetings.

Jundo seemed to ignore their fear, and merely mistook it for being nervous around a new student.

Gym class came around and Jundo thought nothing of the laps they had to run. He was used to running up and down the stairs of the Angel Tower, and even finished before the track star of the academy. His athletic ability didn't stop at track either, he was good at kickball, although the teacher had to talk with him about trying to keep the ball in the academy yard when he kicks it. He excelled at popping it high over the wall. Soon he became the talk of the teachers, praising his physical ability. Then came the class that Jundo hadn't a clue what the meaning of was… Artillery Training.

The room appeared to be an exceptionally large firing range with definite signs that it is regularly used. Their teacher was a Kaga who wears an eyepatch. Jundo was utterly confused when the other kids equipped themselves and the teacher had to explain that he has a mobile weapon, his turret, and had to go in-depth on what it is. Even then he didn't really understand, but he pointed at the dummy prompting his turret to take aim. He waited until his turret had completely fixated its aim, and then shouted "Fire!" making the single eye it has glow red as the barrel charged up a red energy, and then unleash a laser that not only eviscerated the dummy, but the wall behind it too, and the wall behind that one before blowing up a third wall exposing the women's locker room. Jundo was praised by the shaken Kaga and allowed to take the rest of class to rest.

Lady Nagato picked Jundo up after school and was relieved that he had fun. That same evening the report of the destructive force his cannon is capable of was brought to Othello's attention. Needless to say not even he had predicted he could cause such damage with a single shot from his turret. He then ordered that all "sparring" with Jundo will be carried out by an instructor, and an agile one at that. Othello had to think hard about a possible solution to the destructive force of his cannon, so he went to the weapons department to discuss a way to suppress the firepower of an Abyssal cannon.

They assured him they could do something if they had a schematic of the weapon, which meant approaching Jundo directly about letting them see how his turret functions. In the interest of the other students, he knew he had to do it.

The following day Othello had Jundo called out of class. He disliked how Jundo lacked the signs of intimidation others showed for his authority. All the same he had to have his trust if he was to accomplish his goal.

"Young one, your weapon is quite powerful." he began.

"Kaga-sensei said so too." Jundo happily replied.

"Yes, it's all well and good, but I'm afraid it's a bit dangerous to our other students. Might I ask you to allow our weapons department to develop a… shall we say… suppressor, for it?" he asked.

"Suppressor? What's that?" Jundo asked.

"It takes the firepower of your weapon, and cuts it by a faction. It's only so that you don't cause undue harm to fellow classmates." Othello assured him.

"I don't wanna hurt anybody. Okay." he happily agreed.

With a load of stress of his chest, Othello led him to the weapon department where they immediately began to study the life-like behavior of his turret, even though it is a weapon and nothing more. Soon after they began to develop different suppressor prototypes. The first couldn't withstand the power and fell apart, the second only increased its range, and the third literally exploded on the barrel. The entire school day went by as they tested prototype after prototype. It was when they modified a suppressor for an anti-destroyer cannon that they finally achieved their goal and cut the turret's destructive power by 60% allowing it to only destroy the intended target and not take everything behind it with it. They then instructed Jundo to keep the suppressor on at all times, mostly because it took 30 minutes just to attach it and make sure it's secure. Lady Nagato demanded an explanation the instant she saw Jundo, and ended up blowing up into a 30 minutes long argument with Othello.

The next day Jundo noticed a sense of unease among his fellow students, and noticed that Kangou-sensei wasn't in class, but her sister ship Haruna-sensei. He also noticed that the other kids were flat out avoiding being within range of his turret. Jundo didn't understand what prejudice was, but he could sense that his classmates had a sort of beef with him. He went about his day and even noticed that the teachers were refusing to make eye contact with him, be it glancing to the side or looking away entirely.

When the school day ended sirens began to go off. Throughout the city there were explosions and sounds of gunfire. Lady Nagato hurried to get Jundo back to Angel Tower as the fighting escalated. Waiting for them at the entrance of the tower… was a Harbor Princess.

End Chapter 02 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03: Bittersweet

This Harbor Princess had something ominous about her. She was clearly no regular unit. Lady Nagato hid Jundo behind her, nervous at her stare. She turned to her fixating her weapons on her. The Harbor Princess then looked down at Jundo making her eyes widen.

"Hand… him over…" she demanded.

"No." Lady Nagato growled.

"You have no weaponry… you have… no place to argue." the Harbor Princess shot back stepping toward them.

"Stay back." Lady Nagato ordered nervously.

"If I have to say it again… I will snap your neck." the Harbor Princess threatened taking another step toward them.

"Jundo, she can't fire without hurting you, maneuver with me…" Lady Nagato whispered, and the two began to slowly shift to the left making the Harbor Princess glare following their turn.

The Harbor Princess took a step, and a small squad of Destroyers opened fired from higher ground making her growl as smoke kicked up. Lady Nagato took the opportunity to grab Jundo and run for the tower. Infuriated, the Harbor Princess aimed her guns at both and fired. The upper area exploded, and Lady Nagato and Jundo were flung forward as the front walls of the tower were blown apart. Jundo opened his eyes and see Lady Nagato was unconscious and bleeding from the head. Jundo shook her, desperately trying to wake her up as the Harbor Princess stomped up the steps.

"Come quietly… or she… dies…" she threatened, and Jundo stood growling as his turret took aim at her.

"You think you're strong enough to take me on, boy?" she growled.

"You hurt her… everyone was right… you are the bad guys…" Jundo sniffled, and then he ripped the silencer off of his turret's barrel as it began charging up energy.

"Think twice about this." she spoke stepping toward him.

"Fire…" Jundo commanded with a glare, and his turret unleashed a colossal blast of red and black energy that struck the Harbor Princess seeming to not be going anywhere making her slowly slide back.

The Harbor Princess reached down, but then all of a sudden a second burst came out of the beam taking her off her feet carrying her through the air. The beam continued to grow in size as it speared her through building after building going all the way to the sea before at least exploding taking out many Ships and Abyssals at the same time. The ships not caught in the blast followed the path of the blast, and saw Jundo's glowing red eye in the dark as he stood over Lady Nagato as a guardian.

Lady Nagato was cared for appropriately, but several admirals came together to discuss what transpired. The Abyssals desired Jundo for some reason. Could it be the firepower of his gun? Could it be that he's a very rare male Abyssal, despite being a hybrid? It was decided that he was far too dangerous to be left loose, especially with his cannon. Without Lady Nagato's knowledge, they took Jundo away from the tower kicking and screaming. The staff were told to tell Lady Nagato after it was all over.

Jundo was taken to a previously shut down prison facility. He would have no contact with the outside, no inmates, no technology, and the bare minimum fair treatment by his jailers. In other words, he was now going to be treated like an Abyssal. As soon as Lady Nagato found out she fought fiercely in court time and time again arguing that Jundo isn't like the other Abyssals. Each time, her words fell on deaf ears belonging to admirals who were too afraid of Jundo's cannon to allow him freedom. In that prison, Jundo's heart began to blacken. Why was he being treated like this? Why was he being subject to this cruelty? Then the idea came to him… if they're going to treat him like a monster, he'll show them what a real monster is.

Whenever an opportunity presented itself, he'd assault his jailers with whatever he could find. He put one in critical condition by knocking her over the second level railing making her fall to the first floor. Jundo began to grow over his years of confinement, and became quite a looker with his hair grown out considerably and had silver patches in it now. He stood a staggering 6'2, making his prisoner pants seem like shorts. He no longer feared being punished by his jailers either… because he knew they were scared of him now.

One day during yard work he decided it was time to punish the one who whips him when they deem he's too slow. He purposely went slow, and let the first lash hit him… the second… and dodged the third whirling around it, grabbing the whip, and yanked the Tenryuu holding it off her feet toward him where he slammed her with a roundhouse kick. This prompted many of the guards to leap down and come at him. He unleashed years of rage and abuse on them. None of them could hold a candle to him, even with his arms bound. An Unryuu swung her sword, and he used it to get his handcuffs sliced in half freeing his arms to palm strike her stomach incapacitating her. The Atago in charge rushed down and looked with horror at Jundo standing among a field of battered ships as he glared at her.

"You treated me like a monster… so now I have showed you what a real monster is. I am Jundo… not an Abyssal!" he shouted at her.

"You are an Abyssal… look at you! You're no ship!" Atago roared back, and he leapt up onto the railing startling her as he glared right into her eyes.

"I have done no crimes, yet you lock me away… for ten long years I've suffered your cruel jail… now it's time I was freed." Jundo growled making her fall over trembling in fear.

"That'll be enough, Jundo." A familiar voice spoke, and Jundo looked down to see Admiral Othello standing there.

"You…" Jundo growled leaping down.

"It's been ten years, Jundo. You've become a man in that time, it seems. I have excelled through the ranks in that time as well. I now hold the position of Executive Admiral Class I. In other words, I can officially sanction your release from this place for lack of evidence or binding crimes." Othello spoke.

"Says the man who's probably why I'm here in the first place." Jundo growled.

"I believe in justice. Locking you away because we're scared is not a reason to put you in jail. That's putting an innocent boy in jail to be treated like a criminal when he's done nothing wrong. These ten years both Lady Nagato and I have been fighting for your release." Othello explained.

"How can I believe you?" Jundo asked seemingly agitated.

"You'll have to put faith in me. Alternatively, you can stay in here." Othello replied.

Jundo agreed to his release, and had his cannon returned to him. Over the years it had grown larger, more metallic in appearance, razor sharp teeth, and a larger barrel. In that time, it seems that it made a smaller cannon that had one barrel coming out of each side of the mouth for twin barrels. He was given civilian clothes of the proper size, and then issued an ID Card marking him as a resident of the city. At last, he could walk the city streets without being hampered by guards.

The walk was long, and sometimes confusing, but he made his way back to Angel Tower. When he returned the staff were silent, and then broke out into cheers rushing to him. All of them had missed him, much to his surprise due to his treatment. When he saw Lady Nagato, she had an eyepatch on, a prosthetic right arm, and nervously hiding behind her was a little girl.

"You've grown so much." Lady Nagato greeted with a smile.

"It's been ten years. It seems that a lot's happened in that time." Jundo spoke.

"Oh… these are from that time. I took the larger part of the debris so you wouldn't be hurt as badly." Lady Nagato chuckled.

"I see. Who's this?" Jundo spoke looking down at the girl making her totally hide behind her.

"This is my daughter, Sakura. I had her six years ago. Her father died in action recently this year…" Lady Nagato introduced her gently pulling her in front of her.

"M-Momma…" she nervously spoke looking up at her.

"Don't be afraid, dear. He's not an Abyssal like the ones you've seen in those films. Jundo is a very nice man." Lady Nagato assured her.

"He was in jail, momma…" Sakura shot back nervously.

"On false charges. You know how the government can be about Abyssals." Lady Nagato sighed with a smile gently ruffling her hair.

"But… but…" Sakura whined, and Lady Nagato put a finger to her lips.

"Your room is exactly how it was when you left… well, with the exception of a bigger bed. I highly doubt you'd fit into your old on." Lady Nagato told him.

Jundo smiled softly, and walked up the steps that seemed so big as a child. The hall seemed smaller as well. He really wasn't a child anymore. When he entered his room, he could see everything that were once his playthings. All of it warmed some of the ice off his heart. The fondest thing in his room was the picture of Lady Nagato holding him as an infant. He loved the picture so much, not because it's one of his few earliest memories, but because it makes him believe that he has a family, despite lacking a mother or father. As evening approached, he went up to the bells after dinner. They were as golden as they were ten years ago. There he saw Sakura clinging onto one of the ropes apparently trying to ring the bell.

"Having trouble?" Jundo asked.

"Momma said she loved to hear the bells ring… so… I've been trying to ring them since that day…" Sakura replied blushing a bit.

"Well. I'm strong enough to ring them the normal way now, but let me show you how I used to do it." Jundo sighed smiling, and walked to a bell reaching under it grabbing the hammer, and then he slammed it against the side of the bell making it begin ringing as if the rope had been pulled.

Excited, Sakura dropped from the rope and began running to each bell making it ring. Jundo could only smile seeing her ring them. Was this how Lady Nagato felt when she first told him that he could ring the bells? This was the first time he'd heard the bells ringing in a long time as well. He saw Sakura smile for once instead of show fear of him.

When morning came Jundo found himself in Othello's presence again. He seemed happy to see him for once.

"Jundo. Glad to see you've made it home peacefully. I've something to discuss with you." Othello spoke.

"What is it?" Jundo asked.

"Recently, the fighting has been getting worse… and too close to home. We're being forced to accept students as young as Sakura. The casualties are that bad. We need someone with incredible fighting capability like you to level the playing field. I mean that in both the metaphorical and literal way." Othello explained.

"Sakura…?" Jundo asked confused.

"Young as she is, she is being trained. You never finished because of your birth. It isn't our place to ask for your help, but please… lend us your cannon on the battlefield. Don't force children to go into battle." Othello requested bowing to him.

"They're the reason Lady Nagato got hurt like that. I'll help how I can." Jundo nodded.

"Of all people, I need to apologize the most for how I treated you." Othello spoke.

"Can anyone blame you?" Jundo sighed.

That evening the news spread through the main base. Many were nervous, others were relieved. They were able to pull the young ones sent into battle back with the promise of a cavalry with a big gun coming. Jundo was made an Admiral, and the first Abyssal Admiral at that. Would this be the beginning of something new? Or would this breed more conflict?

End Chapter 3


End file.
